


Five Celebrations Han and Leia Attended

by EllieL



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Celebrations, Drabbles, F/M, Fireworks, HanLeia Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieL/pseuds/EllieL
Summary: Five fireworks celebrations Han Solo and Leia Organa attended.Written for the July 2019 HanLeia Challenge prompt "fireworks"





	Five Celebrations Han and Leia Attended

There was a massive crowd gathered for Empire Day festivities. Beings lined the streets of Coronet City, pushing towards the few open air parks and squares where they could gather for views of the fireworks and listen to the piped in music.

The skinny boy slipped easily through the masses, unnoticed, barely elbow-height on most of the humans. It made it easy to dip a hand into a pocket or bag or basket. Everyone else was busy looking up, so no one saw him looking down.

He looked up only to time his activities to the booming distractions overhead. He barely noticed whether they were red or gold, only that they were  _ loud _ .

That night, Han ate better than he had in weeks, having managed to snag both a poultry salad sandwich and a half a pan of brownies.

*

As night fell, a breeze stirred up off the water, lifting tendrils of her long hair as she stood at the corner of the balcony. There was a clear view out through the bay, where the barges were waiting for the signal--this year it would be  _ her _ signal.

She looked up at the sky, and back at her mother, who nodded slightly, then handed her a lantern. Leia took it, and stretched as tall as she could, arm just reaching up far enough to sit the bright light on the corner of the balustrade.

It was a matter of seconds before the first firework flared up through the navy blue sky, vivid green and magenta. She gave a clap of delight, and fixed her wide eyes on the heavens.

*

After the medals were presented and the dinner was served, the less refined part of the festivities began. Drinks were plentiful, music was sung off key, and nearly the entire base migrated out to the edge of the jungle to watch the fireworks light up the sky. 

As a few of the nearby pilots debated hopping in their fighters and zipping through the sparks, his eyes roamed the crowd, looking for better company. Most eyes were skyward, reflecting the twinkling display overhead. 

Her head was bowed, white dress flickering a rainbow of reflected colors, none of which she was watching. He watched her, until she slipped away, back into the dark base.

*

Overhead, she could see the sparkle and flash of fireworks between the branches of the trees as she leaned back and tilted her head to allow Han access to her neck. His lips traced over her racing pulse as she watched a bright blue burst of color behind the dark leaves, and her eyes fell shut. Sparks flared there, too, white-hot.

She arched her back, and dropped her head, lips finding his as she turned to meet him. Tightening the leg she had wrapped around his hip, she failed to find the leverage she was seeking, and reached up to wrap her arms around his shoulders instead, trying to pull them infinitesimally closer.

“You still wanna go back to the Falcon?” he drawled, his voice husky.

For a second, she thought about staying amongst the Ewoks again, about staying right here with the fireworks overhead, but ultimately she shook her head. “Yes.”

“C’mon, then.” 

He took her head, and the varicolored flashes overhead lit their way back to the ship.

*

They’d come to Corellia for the first anniversary of the Endor victory, where Han had been the guest of honor at the day’s festivities. After the celebratory dinner, fireworks had been promised, and they’d moved with the crowd out to the terrace.

As the orchestra had started and the display had begun, they’d managed to slip away, as much as was possible in a group of several hundred beings. The shadowed corner was far from the seating and the music, and hadn’t drawn any other celebrants.

Neither of them spoke, they just found their way into each other’s arms, as she leaned back against him, and he wrapped his arms around her. The perfect night was illuminated by starbursts of color, and for once, they were able to relax and enjoy it.

*


End file.
